


Did it hurt when you got hit by a car?

by Mia_tae



Series: MCYT prompt series [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Accident, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Zero - Freeform, car, just bros complimenting each other, kind of lol, lol, not a hit and run tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_tae/pseuds/Mia_tae
Summary: Dream gets hits by a car, he’s furious, but he thinks it’s okay because the man behind the wheel is kinda hot and has a cute British accent.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT prompt series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Did it hurt when you got hit by a car?

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt of the series, these will be very likely short can range from angsty to crack like.
> 
> I like the idea of this one, if you guys have any prompts, comment them, I might write them!
> 
> Anyways 
> 
> Enjoy :D

Exhausted and tired, George sleepily observed the empty highway in front of him, pressing on the gas slightly to get home quicker.

Today had been long day of three hour lectures of professors droning on so monotonously George could swear he’d find watching paint dry more entertaining.

Frankly George didn’t care for theory for computer science, he just wanted to code, just like did on the side, he assumed once he got into university he’d be working on bigger and more impressive projects, well, he was wrong.

George yawned, admiring the setting sun that had birthed splashes of pink and blue across the sky. At least he had a pretty view to accompany his journey, George thought as he tapped his fingertips against the leather wheel.

He wondered if he should pull into a drive through instead of cooking-

“What the fuck?!” George screeched, lurching forward as his car skirted to a stop when it hit something.

George felt his pulse drum against his ear drums as he sat in his car, fingers tinted white from how tight he was holding the wheel.

George blinked.

“Okay, okay...” George tried to calm himself down, trying to gather his sense of calm before it had sunk in he had hit something

Fuck, he had actually hit something.

“Shit, shit, shit...” George muttered under his breath as he got out the car, praying to the man upstairs that he had hit some stray instead of a whole ass human being.

As cruel as that sounded, George knew which one was the better option.

Becoming a murderer would just be a cherry on the top to his shitty day.

George timidly walked around the front of the car and stilled in shock when he took in a blonde haired man curled on the floor.

His blood hair was stained red near his hairline and that sight did nothing to soothe the panic running through George.

George almost slapped himself, why was he just standing there, this man was alive thank god,but he could go into shock or die of some concussion any moment.

George was too young to go to prison, he hasn’t even had a fucking boyfriend for fucksake.

“Are you okay?” George asked hesitantly, face grimaced slightly at the streak of blood down the mans face, attractive if George had to be specific but he doesn’t think he should be focusing on that aspect at the moment.

George froze when furious green eyes glared up to him for a second, “Can you not fucking drive-....” the man trailed off once he had taken in the shorter man before him.

George stood there confused with guilt swimming in his stomach, “I’m sorry, I was just really tired and the highway was empty, I mean there’s not much houses around I don’t now what you’re doing here-“ the green eyed man quirked an eyebrow, George quickly backed off from the comment, shaking his hands in disregard, “-not that matters, it’s not your fault of course-....Do you want help?” George finished off as he watched his victim struggling to get up, almost reminiscent of a newly born deer.

Yeah, a new born deer he had fucking ran over, George added to his thought.

“Let me call 999....oh shit, I mean 911.” George reasoned, going to pull out his phone, wanting to slap himself for only now moving to call an ambulance.

“I-I’m okay.” The man whispered, shaking as he grabbed onto the hood of George’s car.

George rushed forward as the mans hand slipped and he was heading straight to the asphalt.

Dream groaned as he felt a pair of arms catch him gently, the arms tried to move after gently lowering him but Dream clung onto them.

“Um...” George flushed, embarrass and shy but didn’t make any moves to pull away.

George stilled as green eyes stared into his.

“You’re hot.” The man stated before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp in George’s arm.

“What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> After getting taken to the hospital, George is watching Dream get treated by the nurse and is blushing the whole time because a woozy Dream keeps hitting on him in front of all the patients and the nurse.
> 
> Forward a little and they share numbers and live happily ever after :’)
> 
> Lovely


End file.
